<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cornbread: (How Atsumu Became Cornhoe) by May_Flowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903913">Cornbread: (How Atsumu Became Cornhoe)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Flowers/pseuds/May_Flowers'>May_Flowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cornsumu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bottomi Week 2021, BottomiWeek2021, Corn Porn with Feelings, Cornbread, Creampie, Creative Cum Eating, Cursed, Fisting, Fluff, Gratuitous Corn Paraphernalia, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rimming, Slice of Life, Subdrop, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Flowers/pseuds/May_Flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he felt Kiyoomi’s kiss slow to a smile against his lips, Atsumu fell in love all over again.</p><p>“Hmmm, morning Lovely,” he whispered, pulling back just enough to rest their foreheads together. </p><p>Kiyoomi did a good grumpy morning impression, but Atsumu knew those cold, forlorn mornings he’d viewed through the window from his perch in the corn field were long gone. </p><p>Or</p><p>In which, Atsumu and Kiyoomi are hopelessly, stupidly, in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cornsumu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottomi Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cornbread: (How Atsumu Became Cornhoe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/gifts">collieflower</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_2701/gifts">Anubis_2701</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised a friend (Anubis_2701) I'd participate in BottomiWeek2021, but I never said how and that's where it all went wrong. In counting I did every single damn day and 9 prompts in just this fic, you're welcome Anubis. Now see what you have brought upon this world.</p><p>And of course another special thank you to Lina, without whom I never could have had the courage to write and post this. She was with me every step of the way, thirsting after Cornsumu and encouraging me to be even more depraved and cursed that I was. Truly she is an inspiration and a blessing. If anyone would like her twitter just let me know in the comments, she loves discussing Cornsumu.</p><p>Hugs and Kisses,</p><p>May (fucking) Flowers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Months had passed since Atsumu awoke from his false slumber yet he still hadn’t, and maybe never would, become accustomed to the sensation of waking up with his lover curled up against his side. Before he had risen, the idea of this kind of warmth, not only physical but emotional, wasn’t something he dared to think of.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The best he had known were cool nights and ever cooler glances from the ever-present farmer, who never failed to capture Atsumu’s attention. He was always searching the farmer out among the day, when Kiyoomi was busy with chores. Even when Atsumu should have been more focused on scaring away always eager crows.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His straw form hadn’t been capable of the complex emotions he now possessed, but even then, he found Kiyoomi simply mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now, there was no need to watch from afar, not when he could pull his sleeping lover close to him in their bed. He delighted himself in stroking across Kiyoomi’s face with a featherlight touch, admiring how beautiful and peaceful he looked deeply asleep. Atsumu found himself hopelessly attracted to Kiyoomi at all times but these syrup sweet mornings, where Kiyoomi’s figure was illuminated by the golden light of daybreak, were something that would stay with him throughout all his days and darkest nights.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The urge to just hush the alarm clock and bask in Kiyoomi’s presence was, as always, overwhelming. However, the last time he’d tried that particular strategy Kiyoomi had been quite thorough in correcting his assumption that a missed morning would be harmless. The lecture on what could happen to an unmilked cow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was more than enough to hammer the point home. And after, with the week spent on the couch, holding in moans and rubbing his dick near raw while his tease of a boyfriend damn near </span>
  <em>
    <span>put on a show </span>
  </em>
  <span>in their bedroom without him ensured that Atsumu would never try that again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing his wicked thoughts, Kiyoomi shifted, his brow pinching before his eyelashes fluttered open. Atsumu cupped a gentle hand along his lover’s cheek, leaning forward and coaxing a deep kiss from the still half-asleep man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he felt Kiyoomi’s kiss slow to a smile against his lips, Atsumu fell in love all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, morning Lovely,” he whispered, pulling back just enough to rest their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi did a good grumpy morning impression, but Atsumu knew those cold, forlorn mornings he’d viewed through the window from his perch in the corn field were long gone. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi reluctantly pulled himself away from the warm bed and even more inviting arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Duty calls…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the bedroom door on the sprawling figure of Atsumu, bathed in golden light and face graced with a peaceful smile, never got any easier. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>While the day’s chores were just as draining and long as they had always been, being able to glance out windows and across fields to see Atsumu gently playing with the chickens, giving the pigs pats and scratches, or petting the fussy dairy cows seemed to make the day flow faster. Kiyoomi hadn’t realized how monotonous and dull his days had become until Atsumu crashed into his life and brought color back with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since his parents had passed, leaving him all alone to run their farm, Kiyoomi had been going through the motions. Feed the pigs, milk the cows, collect the eggs, so on and so forth. Yet now, everywhere he looked there was his lover. Sneaking up behind him to steal quick, longing kisses or trying his best to help with the day's tasks. The former scarecrow still struggled with some of the more complicated jobs, but Kiyoomi was happy to see him put in the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, no matter how many times Kiyoomi walked him through the chores, Atsumu never seemed to understand. Which had admittedly had rapidly gone from slightly frustrating to hilarious, considering how determined Atsumu was to rectify his ignorance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The days went by so much faster now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the extra helping hand made all the difference, or perhaps Atsumu had managed to actually fuck more energy into him. Regardless, Kiyoomi was now able to return to his home before the sun fully sunk below the horizon. Once inside, it was all Kiyoomi and Atsumu could do to keep their hands off each other long enough to actually shower.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It became a game of sorts, after they’d both cleaned their bodies from the day’s grimy build-up, for either of them to sink to their knees in the steamy bathroom and try their hardest to make the other moan so loud the neighbors would hear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was the first to give in to temptation tonight, and instead of merely dropping to his knees he tried something different. With a towel haphazardly slung around his waist, he pulled Kiyoomi into his arms, encouraging the other man to lean back. Atsumu loved watching how their bodies fit together in the reflection of the vanity. He left a trail of reverent kisses along his lover’s shoulders and smiled at the way the day’s tension all but melted from his muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Farming was brutal labor and seeing Kiyoomi walk into the house grimy and exhausted made him appreciate how hard he worked to keep this farm afloat. Their evening pillow talks had clued Atsumu in on how scared Kiyoomi was that he would lose the farm or mess everything up. He knew that Kiyoomi wouldn’t dare speak of those fears during the day, too afraid that his doubts might breathe them into existence. It was easier to be vulnerable when the only things around were your lover and the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So tonight, he would show Kiyoomi just how gorgeous and appreciated he is. Abandoning his shoulders, Atsumu kissed down his lover’s spine, delighting in the shivers he felt with every contact of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, not that this isn’t nice,” Kiyoomi murmured, “but what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Easing down to his knees, Atsumu switched from lavishing kisses on the knobs of his spine to sucking hickies on Kiyoomi’s hips; right then left and finally a trail of little red spots in between.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just,” he breathed out, afraid to ruin the clean, cozy atmosphere with any discourse, “showing you how much I love you, how gorgeous you are, and doing something I’ve been dying to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The former scarecrow felt Kiyoomi’s muscles start to tighten up in anticipation, or perhaps a bit of apprehension. While seeing the lean, corded muscles in his lover’s back stretch and contract was probably one of Atsumu’s favorite sights, right now that would only make what he planned on doing next harder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu shimmied forward on his knees, crowding Kiyoomi toward the counter until the only way forward was </span>
  <em>
    <span>laying </span>
  </em>
  <span>on it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what are you planning?” Atsumu could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the raised eyebrows in Kiyoomi’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A devilish grin made its way onto Atsumu’s face and he pressed a firm hand against his lover’s back. He took a moment to appreciate how this angle showed off Kiyoomi’s back dimples and plump ass. The former scarecrow lined his mouth up with the dark moles across Kiyoomi’s back, arrayed like his own personal starry night, and enjoyed the shiver that was his reward.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, be patient for me, lover,” Atsumu murmured against Kiyoomi’s bare skin, “and lean forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands on the mirror,” Atsumu ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After hearing the commanding note in his voice Kiyoomi let out a choked little gasp, and placed his hands against the mirror, pushing his ass into Atsumu’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsu-!” Kiyoomi keened, his objection interrupted when Atsumu’s flat, textured, tongue licked a slow strip over his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu ruthlessly suppressed the smile trying to sneak its way onto his face and focused on getting just the right angle to tease at penetration without actually giving into what his lover desired. His lapping was producing the most gorgeous results from Kiyoomi: desperate shudders, pitiful whines, and his foot giving feeble kicks next to Atsumu’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As hot as it was to be able to feel how Kiyoomi was affected, it would never quite beat hearing him break down in pleasure. Some days, all the former scarecrow could imagine was seating Kiyoomi on his cock and stroking him off until the only sounds reverberating through their bedroom were Kiyoomi’s shameless pleasure and Atsumu’s quieter enjoyment. One day Atsumu was sure that he’d be able to get off untouched after simply listening to Kiyoomi’s moans and watching his gorgeous, blushing face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Distracted in his musings, Atsumu missed the whines coming from Kiyoomi as his tongue slowed down. That is,until he was shocked out of them from the sharp clatter of a toothbrush being knocked off the counter by Kiyoomi’s flailing hand scrambling for purchase against the counter. He reflexibly tightened his hold on Kiyoomio’s thighs, startling a loud moan out of the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell Omi,” Atsumu groaned against the spit-slick hole, “if you’re so desperate for more just say something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde pulled back, only to then send a sharp slap to his lover’s backside, which ripped a pleased gasp from Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit that was hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Atsumu couldn’t help but think.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-” Kiyoomi gasped out, interrupted by his own moan after another severe slap, “if you’d get on with it- ah! Oooh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I wouldn’t have to get your attention!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well fuck, Omi, who am I to deny you?” Atsumu asked. Then, with one final hard slap, he dove back in, driving his tongue into the muscle he had previously just been teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was doing something right if the full body shiver he felt was any indication. Atsumu was so consumed with his task that he’d nearly forgot to check if Kiyoomi was watching himself in the mirror like he’d asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without changing his pace, Atsumu glanced up. Kiyoomi was avoiding looking at the mirror, his chin dropped to his chest. The view of his lover's blushing face and bitten-bruised lip wasn’t unwelcome, but the fact he could see it because of Kiyoomi's hanging head was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Almost like his lover knew he was watching, Kiyoomi’s mouth opened. A single trail of spit connected his top and bottom lip as he let out a low moan and then a staccato of several shorter ones when Atsumu flicked his tongue up and down against his rim.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush, lovely,” Atsumu cooed, pulling back just to soothe a gentle hand down Kiyoomi’s back as he crooked a finger into Kiyoomi’s entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at how gorgeous you are. Ah, ah, ah," he tutted, reaching a hand forward to hook a finger into his lover’s wet mouth, tugging until Kiyoomi couldn’t help but meet his own glazed eyes in the mirror. "I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Athu- phleease," Kiyoomi slurred out around the finger invading his mouth as his prostate was ruthlessly massaged, “I’m sohhry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu merely hummed. It was incredible to see Kiyoomi writhing beneath him — and a little begging wasn’t enough to make him give that up. He collected moisture at the front of his mouth and then spat straight onto Omi-Omi’s loose hole, making it slick enough to comfortably push a second finger inside and continue his minstrations.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just twitching his fingers was enough to rip a loud moan from Kiyoomi — well, as loud as it could be with fingers still invading his mouth. Atsumu took a moment to appreciate the shudders running through his lover's body, noting how Kiyoomi tightened around his fingers, and the way he was unconsciously attempting to push his ass closer. Desperate to get Atsumu’s fingers a little deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu glanced up to double check Kiyoomi was still bashfully staring in the mirror, and nearly came on the spot when he noticed the mirror was so fogged from Kiyoomi’s panting that he had already leaned to the side for a better view.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He eased his finger out of Kiyoomi’s mouth, wiping the drool onto his cheek. “Wow Kiyoomi, didn't know you could be so shameless.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With his free hand, Atsumu delivered another sharp slap to the asscheek that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> barely calmed down from an angry red hue, “Look at you, covered in your own spit with two fingers up your ass and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Kiyoomi push his ass back and wiggle it a little, desperate for more stimulation as the words sunk in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu smirked. “Not only do you love it, but you want to watch it, huh?” He spanked the other cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu! Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kiyoomi trailed off into an incomprehensible string of begging, pleading for release.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to cum for me, lover,” Atsumu pondered lightly, actively fighting to keep the heavy arousal out of his voice, “but only on my fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He spat on Kiyoomi's hole again, less to prepare him and more for the hitch of breath it punched out of Kiyoomi's lungs, and easily worked a third finger in. Normally he wouldn’t try to fit so much without any type of lube, but he was well aware of Kiyoomi’s masochistic streak.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuu- uh! Fuck you!” Kiyoomi cried out, “Please! I need to cum, please, please honey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu groaned at the desperate plea. It did things to him, hearing that from the usually poised man. “Alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he emphasized the word with yet another sharp slap and then switched from a slow massage of Kiyoomi’s prostate to a faster, more forceful stroking, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>then cum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a loud cry of “Atsumu!” Kiyoomi spilled over the drawers and Atsumu’s hand, finally sagging onto the countertop. He barely even flinched when Atsumu’s warm spray of cum coated his lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “You know what to do,” Kiyoomi rasped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it.” Atsumu gently responded, collecting up both his and Kiyoomi’s cum and then tucking it away out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done, Kiyoomi stood on shaky legs and turned around. “Next time, I want you inside of me,” he caught Atsumu’s lips in a searing kiss, “but for now, I need a hand getting to bed so we can power nap before dinner, because my legs are mush.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu knew that right now his face had the sappiest of grins, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing Kiyoomi like this? Blissed out and loose-muscled just </span>
  <em>
    <span>did things to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” he braced an arm behind his lover’s chest and bent down, slinging the back of Kiyoomi’s knees over his other arm and lifting, “as my prince commands.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi snorted, slapping an open palm lightly on the blonde’s chest and then turning to tuck his head loosely into Atsumu’s shoulder. “Shush, you. And don’t drop me!” he squeaked out when Atsumu playfully mimed losing his grip, if only to feel Kiyoomi’s attempt to hold onto him in turn and get the fantastic sensation of every single one of those muscles flexing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, lover,” he tightened his hold and was rewarded with Kiyoomi going boneless in his arms, “you know I would never let you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi traced a single finger across Atsumu’s jawline, enjoying the feeling of supple warm skin under his touch. When he could, he made it a goal to wake before Atsumu. If only to give himself a few minutes to greedily take in the sight of his wonderful </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>lover without having to deal with the sarcastic comments.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Some days he woke in a cold sweat, worries rattling around in his chest like thousands of tiny splinters trying to pierce his heart. Worries about the farm that he’d only barely broken even on for the past few years, worries about the latest crops that always seemed to have the creeping fingers of pestilence dug into them. The heaviest of all, if one day he’d open his eyes to a lifeless scarecrow rather than his smiling companion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The same nightmare returned frequently, Kiyoomi rolling over after getting cold in the middle of the night or morning. Seeking the other human warmth in his bed only to find a deathly cold sack of hay. Reaching over with a trembling hand, hoping desperately that his eyes are mistaken. Then when the form remained inhumanly still gathering it up to his chest and praying.  Tears would flow from his eyes, gathering in trails to fall onto the lifeless figure he remained clutching.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was usually the point where he woke to Atsumu’s sleepy, concerned murmurs. After having to spend the type of endless time a dream produces sobbing over his lover’s corpse, all he could ever do was cling and murmur senseless praises and thank yous.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the fears he faced, Kiyoomi had never been able to confess this one to Atsumu, even knowing that the same doubt likely lingered in the back of his boyfriend’s mind. He couldn’t help but think that even speaking the words aloud would give them the power needed to come true.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet times like this where he spent just touching Atsumu and reassuring himself of his lover’s animation that were his greatest comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi switched from a single finger to gently cupping Atsumu’s cheek, unthinkingly mimicking the same hold that had woken him this morning. Just as Kiyoomi had hours previously, Atsumu stirred awake with the touch. Sleep-darkened eyes met his and the amount of love in them stole the very air from Kiyoomi’s lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The farmer recovered quickly, but not fast enough to escape the slightly mocking kiss that Atsumu pressed to his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he couldn’t let that stand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi pushed himself up on one elbow, until he could lean over and plant a soft, and even more importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracting </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss on his scarecrow. Atsumu wrapped a possessive hand around his waist and pulled him closer while giving off a content hum.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unbalanced by the tug, Kiyoomi braced his hand on the bed and let his body slowly relax against Atsumu, deepening the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s stomach let out a deep growl, jolting Kiyoomi from the peaceful position they’d been in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he glanced at the electric clock and its bright declaration of 8:07 PM, “I think that’s our cue to get up, considering the crock pot probably went off about twenty minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grumbled, dramatically throwing a hand over his face. “Nooooo,” he tightened his grip and purposefully lowered his voice, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I was so enjoying my time underneath you, Sir~</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Normally a declaration like that would have made Kiyoomi near breathless with arousal but he couldn’t help laughing. He leaned back down, catching Atsumu’s lips in a short kiss and decisively pushed himself up and off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi started downstairs, turning around just before he slipped through the doorway, “I’m going to go spend a few minutes in the bathroom getting… ready.” He very obviously mimed penetration with his hands, “and if you’re a good boy then you’ll get a treat after dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The movie playing would have been entertaining, if Atsumu could think of anything other than what Kiyoomi had been doing in the bathroom before dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, laying on the couch with his boyfriend’s head resting in his laps, his attention kept drifting. He hadn’t heard anything, but maybe that just meant Kiyoomi had bitten his lip to hold back moans.  Fuck, Kiyoomi might not have even been getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready. He could have been disinfecting the toys they’d used the night before to use on Atsumu —  now that was a thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been expecting Kiyoomi to bottom tonight but the thought of choking on his lover’s member while a thick toy vibrated in his ass was making him reconsider.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you thinking from here,” a quiet voice murmured from his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s hand stilled, strands of black hair caught suspended between his fingers, “Just wondering what my surprise will be Omi-Omi.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that.” Kiyoomi stood up and rested his hands coyly at his pants’ waistline. Standing over him and illuminated from the TV he looked like something out of a dream, “Well maybe I decided you hadn’t been a good boy, thought of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu had no idea what Kiyoomi could be hiding in those pants, but he would do anything to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Kiyoomi?” He pleaded, “I’ll do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His lover smirked and hooked teasing thumbs into his pants, pulling until Atsumu could just barely see a hint of dark underwear, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, transfixed on that small slip of fabric he could see, “Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Then beg.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu slid off the couch, lower and lower, until he could kneel before his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your hands behind you back. The only thing you can convince me with is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kiyoomi ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu obediently clasped his hand together behind his back. He eyed the pants and couldn’t help but to let out a little snort when he noticed that the button was already undone, basically doing half his work for him. He brought a careful mouth to the front of Kiyoomi’s pants where the only thing keeping his pants up was a zipper, easily grasped between his teeth.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met as he pulled the zipper down, leaving a trail of warm breath where he touched.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi braced a hand against the back of his head, elegant fingers teasing through his hair. His hand was like an anchor, sending little shocks through his scalp and reminding him he was in the here and now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With his release of the zipper the jeans began to slip, perching precariously on the Kiyoomi’s slight hips. Every inch dropped revealed a tantalizing slip of lacy black fabric until Atsumu could </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell what exactly his boyfriend was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atsumu thought, his hands twitching with the urge to reach forward and rip off the pants so he could see his present.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth grasped on the fabric of the jeans but no matter how he pulled it wouldn’t budge. Atsumu hadn’t realized he was actually letting out distressed little noises until the fingers in his hair switched from absent minded stroking to actively soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright ‘Sumu,” Kiyoomi stepped back and began to pull down his pants, “I’m a little disappointed you can’t manage this yourself. Tonight was supposed to be all about me, with you on your knees and begging. But I suppose I’ll have to do something different instead”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His lover shucked (hehe get it)the clothes from his body almost casually, leaving Atsumu’s brain to melt at the full image of Kiyoomi in panties with a garter belt and stockings. He’d always seemed to have impossibly long legs, and the stockings only seemed to enhance that fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wore these panties just for you,” Kiyoomi sighed, shaking a head sadly, “I thought it might get your monster cob thick and hot for me but look at you.” He gestured to Atsumu’s tight jeans, “not even as firm as my hoe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up and sit on the couch Cornsumu.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu moved without thinking, too stunned by both the outfit and the harsh words to resist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Kiyoomi, punish me,” he breathed out, “Make me cum while calling me a useless scarecrow that can’t even get as hard as a head of corn.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi’s expression settled into a hard mask of disappointment, whatever doubts he’d had about how this treatment would be received faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was going to let you fuck me on the couch but after this disappointing showing I don’t think you deserve even that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m—” Atsumu began, stuttering over his words as his creator walked towards him, exaggerating the swing of his hips. “I’m very sorry,” he whimpered softly. “I promise Sir, I’ll be better if you just give me another chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His creator paused, giving him a perfect view of the tiny little bow at the front of his thong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Kiyoomi rolled the word around in his mouth, savoring it like a good whiskey, “if you can stay still while I warm your girthy cob with my whole, then when the credits roll, I’ll let you creampie me instead of making you cum in a cup like I should.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi reached a hand around pulling the string of his thong from between his asschecks, moving it to the side. “If you can get this out with your teeth,” he bent over and reached around, spreading himself so Atsumu could see the end of a plug nestled securely inside of him, “then I won’t have to put the corn cage on you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu couldn’t take his eyes off the garter belt in front of him, bewitched by the contrast of it against Kiyoomi’s light skin. “Yes sir,” he spoke, as if in a daze, unable to think beyond how It would look to have Kiyoomi in his lap. Lingerie and all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unquestioningly, he leaned forward and stretched his mouth open, just barely able to clamp his teeth around the end of the plug and gave it a good tug. He loved the way Kiyoomi rocked back into his mouth with it. Obviously enjoying the stimulation of the plug rubbing against his walls and prostate on its way out. Inch by reluctant inch the toy slid out, slower than he would have expected. Even with the additional difficulty of having to use his mouth rather than hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he’d pulled a few inches out his jaw was beginning to ache — completely worth it — and the toy’s reluctance to smoothly come out was revealed. Delicate little bumps on the silicon perfectly mimicked a shucked corn cob, each bump providing another obstacle for Kiyoomi’s rim and judging by the stifled moans giving him extreme pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The cob was just barely shorter than him, ten inches instead of his foot-long. With the real difference being how much sleeker it was, just shy of four and a half inches around. Still a nice stretch considering how puffy and pink Kiyoomi’s hole was, but nothing compared to Atsumu’s six inches around.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling the dildo out made it easy to see how it affected Kiyoomi; the subtle arch of his back and he tried to get closer without actually moving, and how he seemed to glide backwards on his heels reluctant to let go of even a millimeter of the corncob. Kiyoomi might have been acting cool and collected, but even Atsumu could see how eager he was to get a fat cock inside of him. His master was practically begging for it, with a pretty entrance like that he could have just bent over and Atsumu would have taken him </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he neared the end, saliva dripping out of his mouth after the torturously slow removal of the cock, a sharp voice called out, “Hold it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He froze, completely focused on maintaining his position and keeping the top of the produce just inside of Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move your head even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and appreciate it.” Kiyoomi’s thighs tensed, instantly drawing Atsumu’s attention as the muscles were framed by the dark fabric, “This is the last time you’ll get to fuck me until the movie is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi rocked back on his heels, throwing his head back to release a loud moan as the textured kernels moved against his rim. “Just,” he panted, eyes barely open as he fucked himself on the precariously held dildo, “be a good boy for me and there’ll be more to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to hum his agreement, but the build up of spit in his mouth meant he instead dribbled on himself and Kiyoomi’s hole as it ran down the dildo. The tiny rivets between the kernels acting as channels for the spit and giving the meeting point of the silicon and flesh a glistening appearance that Atsumu couldn’t look away from. Between the front row view of Kiyoomi’s fucking himself on what was practically his cock, and the slowly dampening stockings as spit ran down the farmer’s leg, it was miraculous he hadn’t fainted from the sheer volume of blood pumping to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, Cornsumu, this is what you should be doing all day instead of helping in the field,” his master groaned out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just about all you’re good for is getting me off,” Atsumu’s ideal life right now was literally fucking and be fucked by Kiyoomi all day long so hearing that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>blissful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “And you manage to look so pretty doing it, good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait until I can finally harvest you,” Atsumu sputtered around the plug, but all that escaped were pathetic little gurgles. “Hmm? I couldn’t hear that honey. Speak up—” As Kiyoomi spoke, he drove his ass back, taking the cob all the way down to the stem and completely burying Atsumu’s face in his ass, preventing him from saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow honey,” He sighed, rocking his hips up and down, enjoying the grinding against his prostate, “at this rate you might actually manage to get me off.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sucked in a shaky breath and slowly eased himself off the corn paraphernalia, savoring every inch as it left him. “We, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh-hh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t have that!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dark hair man turned around, holding an open hand under Atsumu’s mouth, “Drop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After holding that thing in his lips for minutes and watching Kiyoomi fuck himself on it Atsumu was more than willing to obey. If only for the hope the next thing to fuck him would be less silicon, and more flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A man could dream.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The former scarecrow’s mouth lulled open, complacently dropping the toy into his lover’s waiting hand. The wicked little grin that sneaked across Kiyoomi’s mouth as he gave a lick up the corn cob nearly sent Atsumu into a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The farmer’s dark eyes traced the shiver prickling its way down his spine, “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi dropped the toy on the table to be disinfected later, and leaning down, cupping Atsumu’s face between his hands for a sweet kiss. Atsumu’s lips were red and tender from holding the cob between them but he still couldn’t be damned to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi shifted slowly, almost reluctantly, to his neck. “You’ve earned your reward,” he sucked gentle hickies on Atsumu’s neck, “if you can keep up this behavior.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s heart fluttered as Kiyoomi reached under the couch cushion and pulled out an opened bottle of lube, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn he’s been planning this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The click of a bottle cap was loud as thunder in the quiet room. He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>he just couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi in those stockings—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Being able to hear his moans but he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do anything about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand wrapped slick fingers around his cock, stroking leisurely while simultaneously he trailed tender kisses up his sternum. Atsumu slammed his head back against the head of the couch, just barely keeping his hips still.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck</span>
  <em>
    <span>, fuck Kiyoomi!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he chanted, screwing his eyes shut and clamping fist down hard on the fabric, desperately trying to hold back an orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Please,</span></em> <em><span>my love?” </span></em><span> he begged, aware of the tears he could feel glimmering the in the corner of his eyes, “</span><em><span>Please Kiyoomi, I can’t, I—</span></em><span>“</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hand stilled, a mouth rested on his collar bone, but he almost didn’t notice. The former scarecrow was so consumed in the sensation of loving and being loved that anything else was immaterial.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle hands cupped his cheeks, softly pulling him up from his splayed position. Atsumu dared not open his eyes, not when the image of Kiyoomi all dolled up was already seared into his eyelids. Seeing him anew would be the tipping point and he was determined to last. A soft voice interrupted his reverence, “Atsumu, darling?” Lithe fingers traced over his face; first cheekbones, then eyes, tenderly wiping away the gathered tears. Exploring every inch of him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a whine, still not peeking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi gently shushed him, still maintaining the soothing touches. With every touch he could feed the atmosphere shift; from hot and heavy to warm and caring. Each caress grounded him, pulling him closer and closer to earth. Away from the too bright and too sensitive place where he could only whine and wait for relief.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“’Sumu?” Kiyoomi called, a hypnotizing quality to his voice, “I’m going to lay you down and leave for a moment.” Lips pressed lightly against his forehead, “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth felt drier than the desert. “Okay,” the words scratched on their way up, “please hurry Omi-Omi?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu curled in on himself, ignoring his feet hanging off the edge of the couch. Without Kiyoomi there he felt colder than what he ever thought possible, like his limbs were losing their heat. Their life. Times like this it was easy to remember that Kiyoomi brought him to life, and was the only thing anchoring him here. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He would not be surprised if one </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> day Kiyoomi fell out of love with him and his body stilled, joints stiffening and lungs solidifying, returned to the straw it had once been. Or perhaps with Kiyoomi’s death, whatever god had breathed life into him would be merciful and allow his husk to remain flesh. If not, at least he wouldn’t be around to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My Scarecrow?” Kiyoomi coaxed, “Open your eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grumbled in displeasure, curling up even tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” His light whispered, closer than before. “For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde sighed, he was weak to Kiyoomi’s voice like that. Earnest and oh so loving. Hesitantly, he peaked up through his eyelashes and directly into his lover’s concerned face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi smiled warmly, “There you are.” He reached out a hand to help Atsumu prop himself up on the couch. With a sure gesture he held out a glass of water, “I’m sorry, lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu froze, “What?” He scowled unknowingly. “Why are you sorry? Wait, scratch that, don’t be sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Little else besides Kiyoomi blaming himself for his over-sensitization could have shocked Atsumu out of his haze faster. Fuck, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was his fault for not telling Kiyoomi off before he got so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi’s brow wrinkled and a stubborn little frown set itself on his lips, “I should have noticed, lovely.” He gave a pointed glare to the untouched water, “and drink please. You need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please lovely?” Kiyoomi tried, “For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That fucker knew exactly what those words did to him, so with careful spiteful sips, he drank down the glass. Not at all enjoying the hand that had migrated from Kiyoomi’s side to combing his hair and massaging his scalp, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet, Atsumu lost in the quiet contentedness of being caught before the fall and Kiyoomi drowning in the guilt of not noticing the slip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Atsumu drawled, noticing how Kiyoomi’s back had slumped next to him, “Well, not entirely.” He sighed, reaching out so he could tangle their fingers together. His lover needed the physical reassurance right now, just as he had needed the grounding that Kiyoomi had given him earlier. “We both should have noticed,” he paused taking a moment to gather himself, “as long as it doesn’t happen again, then it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The farmer gave his hand a squeeze, still silent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pulled at Kiyoomi’s hand. First gently, then insistently, until his lover reluctantly moved with the motion. The farmer allowed Atsumu to pull him into a firm embrace, Kiyoomi straddling him, and their foreheads touching. They stilled, their eyes closed, enjoying the comforting embrace after the last stressful moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kiyoomi.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His whisper was soft, and with his eyes closed Atsumu missed seeing how the words melted Kiyoomi. Yet he could feel the tension leave his muscles, like every drop of stress ran out of him at the phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve loved you,” Kiyoomi whispered back, so hushed it was almost inaudible, “since the first time I saw you laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell so hard, and so fast, it was like I could feel the earth being snatched out from underneath me,” with every word Kiyoomi grew louder, as if swept into a frenzy, “I thought I could never love you more than when I caught you staring in wonder at the sunrise. Or when I saw you doing your ridiculous sneaking of melon to the cattle. Or when I woke up to your face every morning. I love you so much it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His finishing tone was soft, “I love you so much seeing you hurt or panicked makes me </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The farmer pulled back — Just a few inches, he couldn’t bear to be further apart right now — and clutched Atsumu’s face in his hands, “I will do anything for you, Atsumu,” he swore, “except forgive myself for your pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s eyes were blown wide and his jaw hung just slightly open, the man was completely dumbstruck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God dammit Kiyoomi,” he said reverently, “dramatic much?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi couldn’t help it, he snorted so loudly at the sight and the reply that he startled a jerk out of Atsumu. His mirth set Atsumu off and then they were both laughing hysterically, the earlier pain and drama completely forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear,” he intoned, composing himself until his voice was as flat as possible, “next time I won’t be dramatic in my big love proclamation. I’ll just get you a ring pop instead”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both froze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi?” Atsumu ventured.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiyoomi did you just propose to me and I missed it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…maybe.” Kiyoomi said hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck is my ring, get me that right now.” Atsumu demanded, “Wait, wait, I—yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Kiyoomi yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Kiyoomi interrupted their cheering, “the ring’s upstairs, I don’t, it’s not on me right now and besides,” he snaked a hand down to Atsumu’s crouch and stroked a finger along the soft bulge, “I was planning on doing something special tonight. If you’re up for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was indecisive, he could feel his cock hardening but he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to see that ring. Or at least he was indecisive until Kiyoomi pulled his soft cock from his pants, inclined forward, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ground down on it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could — ah! — be convinced,” small kisses peppered up his shaft, and Atsumu couldn’t hold back his moan at the kitten lick to the tip. Kiyoomi’s eyes are dark as he licks along the vein, shamelessly holding eye contact, and If it wasn’t for the promise of something special Atsumu would think this is how the night ends; Kiyoomi on his knees, sucking him off, and reviling in his moans and gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a quiet pop Kiyoomi pulled off leaving a small glistening strand of spit as the only proof of what he’d been doing. That, and the slightly glazed look in his eyes that came any time he got his mouth on Atsumu’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lover wouldn’t ever admit it, but he was a complete slut for his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi grinned at him through puffy, spit slick lips, “Lift up your hips.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear,” Atsumu agreed sardonically and lifted his hips, gracelessly pulling his own shirt off as the farmer pulled down his pants and underwear. The room felt colder now, air rushing over his bare skin and raising goosebumps in its path. “I don’t know how you can stand it in here,” he once again ogled the lacy black lingerie, “in just that.”   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Kiyoomi said between feather light kisses as he worked his way off the floor onto the couch and into Atsumu's lap, "I wasn't exactly lounging around earlier." He rolled a hard nipple between pinched fingers, enjoying the soft gasp it incited from Atsumu. "And I'd certainly be willing to," Kiyoomi leaned down and nipped at Atsumu earlobe, reveling in the way he could feel every shake and shiver of his lover with their bodies pressed together like this, "warm you up now."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu erupted into giggles. He reached a hand around Kiyoomi’s back, holding the man in place so he wouldn’t dislodge him with his laughter, “I’m sorry lovely, I can’t help it!” His chuckles tapered off, leaving a smitten smile on his face, “Could you possibly be any cornier?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi sighed, maintaining his perturbed expression for just a moment longer before he broke, “Possibly,” he ventured, “but not if I actually want to get you inside of me tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, so that’s how it is,” Atsumu teased, “just using me for my body I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Always, lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi meant to come off as joking but couldn’t help his serious tone. In his mind Atsumu was his forever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his always. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Their relationship had started off purely physical, but with every passing minute in his presence, Kiyoomi fell more and more in love with Atsumu. From the way his laughter pitched into giggles when he was euphoric, to how he always rubbed his eyes over breakfast, how he insisted on bleaching his hair corn silk blonde, Kiyoomi loved everything about him. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now finger me,” he started, pulling demandingly at Atsumu’s free hand, “I plan to end the night with your cum inside of me” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what if I don’t feel like it, hmm?” Atsumu asked, his actions going against his words as his fingers brushed aside the string of Kiyoomi’s thong and prodded at his asshole. Teasing entrance with every swipe. “What if I want to have you my lap, just cuddling. What will you do then?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, ah,” his words hitched as Atsumu suddenly slipped two fingers into his already loose hole, “I suppose you can cuddle.” The noise of the lube bottle snapping open sounded from behind his back. “As long as I get to ride you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu hummed, “I might let you have it... if you can convince me.” Freshly slicked fingers slipped past his rim, two—no three, and Kiyoomi whined. Momentarily distracted from their teasing conversation by the pure pleasure of having Atsumu inside him in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Considering his earlier stretching on the corn cob which he knew was still just behind him on the coffee table, he should be able to fit Atsumu with just a little bit of pain. Pain which was very much welcome. Kiyoomi’d never been able to definitively say why but the contrast of pain and pleasure was something that made him go </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi pinched his own nipple with one hand, gasping at the sharp pain, and blindly fumbled for Atsumu’s cock with the other. As always, his hard length was intimidatingly large. Every time he got his hands on it with the aim of taking the whole thing, he wasn’t able to avoid the slight nervousness. Even though he’d taken it all many times before. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hovered just over the tip, which had thankfully been lubed up by Atsumu while he was getting fingered. “How about I let you restrain me and fuck me until I pass out in exchange?" He bared down, forcing the tip inside of him with just the mildest discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu hands, which had migrated to his hips without the task of fingering him, clenched down as the intrusion. Tightly enough Kiyoomi couldn’t help but wonder if he would see bruises tomorrow. A perfect reminder of their engagement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Atsumu snapped his hips up and sinking server inches inside, “sounds like we have weekend plans then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi gave a loud keen, his entire body shaking at the sudden intrusion. His prostate was already touchy from the amount of time it had been stimulated today; between their earlier foray and then getting fucked by the corn cob he was feeling delicate. Like any touch might set him off, much less being pummeled by his boyfriend’s monster cob.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, ohh, hold on baby,” he begged, pressing a firm hand down on his lover’s chest, “I need a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi braced his wobbly legs on the couch and leaned forward, sealing his and Atsumu’s lips in a sweet kiss. He would give up all the pleasure, all the pain, for just one loving kiss from Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand cupped his face, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye he hadn’t even noticed. “Take your time,” Atsumu whispered against his lips, “we have all the time in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shakily, he eased down. Taking the gigantic dick inch by tortuous inch until he was seated directly in his lap, unable to do anything but gasp and gaze at the former scarecrow through glassy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely?” Kiyoomi whined.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear?” Atsumu bit out, muscles taunt with the level of control it took to avoid gripping Kiyoomi’s hips and fucking up into him as if he was merely a fleshlight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Reach behind me and give me the dildo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lovely, smart, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atsumu caught on fast, and with minimal awkward shuffling (and numerous small moans as his prostate was jostled) he was holding the corn cob dildo in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need something in my mouth, something to keep me distracted.” He licked up along the side of the dildo, running his tongue along the small divots between kernels.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s eyes were fixed on him, completely focused on how his tongue ran over the corncob. Something that was unmistakably an extension of himself, something that Kiyoomi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lavishing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They started slow, Atsumu only rocking inside Kiyoomi. Barely pulling out more than two inches before easing his way back in and Kiyoomi sucking on the tip, as if it was a particularly tasty lollypop.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then the former scarecrow gripped at Kiyoomi’s already semi-bruised hips, literally lifting him up into the air and then forcing him back down all the way to the base. Kiyoomi gagged, the unexpected force making him swallow the cob almost down to the root.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his choking and gagging, Atsumu didn’t slow down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so gorgeous like that Omi-Omi, gagging on that cob.” He pulled Kiyoomi down and was rewarded with a throaty moan, “Can I fuck you with it, hmm? Can I fuck your face with this cob while you bounce on my dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi’s cheeks burned, but he nodded tentatively. Frankly he wasn’t certain if he’d even be able to lift himself, yet the thought of getting himself to completion while Atsumu ruthlessly fucked his face with the dildo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>appealing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he couldn’t do this. His legs, they just, they wouldn’t support him. He was too spent.  Best option was just bouncing, taking two or three inches as fast as he could while Atsumu fucked his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My love, you look so pretty like this, fuck, I know I’ve told you, but I still can’t quite believe how </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are,” Atsumu kept up a steady stream of praise. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pale that your lingerie makes you look like porcelain.” The blonde sucked hard on his nipple, distracting him from his bouncing and ripping a wet moan from his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to come inside of you,” he nibbled a bruise onto his sternum, not giving up on the pace with the dildo for even a second, “mark you as mine.” With tears in the corner of his eyes, and chest heaving as he tried frantically to breathe around the dildo buried deep in his throat it was no wonder that Atsumu found him so breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re, ah, such a good boy for me Kiyoomi,” Atsumu moaned, pulling out the dildo completely and admired the way the spit on it had frothed. “Can I come in you, honey?” he asked, voice near begging.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Coming in your lover is one thing, coming in your lover when somehow those corn kernels will have to make their way out is another.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi’s throat was raw and his voice a croak compared to its usual luster, but for Atsumu it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>devastating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Please ‘Sumu?” he cried out, “Please come in me, and then clean the kernels out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, darling</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu wrapped a fist around Kiyoomi’s cock, stroking in time with his own deep thrust. Between the past hour of teasing and fucking he was so pent up his balls hurt, and Kiyoomi was no better.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the Kiyoomi’s ass clench around his cob, muscles rippling, obviously on the edge of orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Atsumu whispered, meeting the farmer’s teary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi went limp, his whole body tilting forward and warm cum oozing between them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grabbed Kiyoomi’s ass, pulling completely out and then dropping him down to the root of his cock. Deep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching</span>
  </em>
  <span> thrust. So absorbed in getting off that his entire focus was narrowed to Kiyoomi’s desperate little whines and the tight heat around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A coy breath tickled his cheek, and soft lips brushed the shell of his ear, “Please, Husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu came so violently he saw white stars burst behind his eyelids, each kernel brushing sensitive spots on their way out and prolonging his orgasm. For him, cumming was a torturously euphoric experience. Like the moment just between sleep and wakefulness, pulled apart by two completely different sensations, both amplifying the other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The lovers stayed like that for seconds, minutes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe. Time had lost all meaning in the surreal darkness of sundown, when the only noticeable passing of time is the ache in their muscles and love in their hearts.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi’s nimble hand glided its way up his back, knotting in his hair and massaging his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ll still need help getting those corn kernels out,” Kiyoomi mused, voice tired.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu nuzzled his neck, pressing a kiss to the pulse point and lifted Kiyoomi slightly, just so his soft cock could slip out. “Ya sure you’re up for that, lover?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi was silent for a moment. “Hmm…probably not but we can’t leave them up there and,” he gave Atsumu a wicked grin and a deep kiss, biting at his lip on his way back, “it was worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu smiled back helplessly, his lovely fiancé seemed determined to torment himself today and as always, he was ever duteous to his love.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have enough?” he inquired between kisses, tentatively reaching for the trash can they kept under the coffee table. “Or do I need to go get a jar?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi pulled off of him, standing on wobbly legs only to lie back down on the table behind him. If Atsumu didn’t know any better he would say Kiyoomi’s smile was shaky with nerves, but he knew that if anything it was anticipation that set the quiver in his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had enough, ah, last week,” Kiyoomi said, wincing at the hard table on his abused backend, “That’s why I proposed today, so we had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>treat </span>
  </em>
  <span>for celebrating tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to it, darling.” He eased three fingers into Kiyoomi’s ass provoking a sharp gasp from the other man, “let me just take care of you first and then I’ll even let you feed it to me by hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please ‘Sumu,” Kiyoomi said, “As fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>as it feels to have you inside of me, your cum is inside of me.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Get it out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu winced, Kiyoomi only used that tone of voice when he was damn near ready to kill someone. And unfortunately, it looked like that someone was him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, my love,” he agreed, massaging at Kiyoomi’s rim with his remaining fingers, trying to judge if they would fit or if he needed more stretching “Not to be cliché but,” he leaned in, letting his eyes slip to half mast and deliberately purring out the next phrase, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want it the easy way or the hard way?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it wasn’t for the fact he’d been looking for a laugh Atsumu would have been insulted with how much hilarity Kiyoomi found in his words.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for that I’m doing it the hard way,” he grumbled, a smile peeking out from behind his bluster.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi hummed back at him, looking the picture of sin. Inclined back, legs splayed carelessly to reveal both his gorgeous cock and his plush ass, and of course his hand clenched between his teeth as he desperately attempted to hold back moans at Atsumu ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The former scarecrow tentatively applied pressure with his remaining fingers, which slipped in easier than he had thought they would. As much as he hated causing Kiyoomi pain, Atsumu would be the first to admit that Kiyoomi looked absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravishing like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> Atsumu’s fingers weren't yet up to the third knuckle</span>
  <span> but still rubbed parts of him that had already seen too much use today, and Kiyoomi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If one could call shivering helplessly while biting their own palm to hold back moans (maybe curses) </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His lover’s rim just rounded the knuckles, pink skin shining a light </span>
  <em>
    <span>red,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Atsumu couldn’t look away. Kiyoomi was gorgeous like this; teeth clenching hard enough Atsumu could almost make out little traces of blood, breathing so fast he could see the sudden rise and fall of his chest, and pupils so wide his eyes looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>black</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu debated pulling out the kernels in small groups, watching Kiyoomi be overwhelmed bit by precious bit but when he was this deep, quite literally fisting Kiyoomi, but he couldn’t find it in himself to torment Kiyoomi like that. Another time? When he hadn’t already been fucked three times in the same day? Most definitely. But not tonight when Kiyoomi was so sensitive it hurt.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the way his hand moving around, searching for each kernel before he withdrew, effected Kiyoomi. Every brush of his prostate made Kiyoomi’s muscles grow tighter and tenser, like a puppet master stood nearby winding his strings. Between the moans and the whines Atsumu couldn’t quite tell if it was pain or pleasure that overwhelmed Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Most likely both.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he had finished, hand sunk in inches beyond his wrist, Kiyoomi had completely given up on tenseness. Instead his muscles were slack, like a puppet with cut strings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re ya holding up, Omi-Omi?” Atsumu questioned, at the same time starting the extraction of his clenched hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, hurry, hurry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurry—“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiyoomi dragged out the last syllable, hissing it between his teeth, the words slithering out of him like a snake ready to strike at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, lover,” Atsumu soothed, gradually pulling until it was only his knuckles still trapped, “just hold on, Omi-Omi.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Every centimeter extracted seemed to have the same reaction as pouring liquid fire into Kiyoomi’s veins. Sweat beaded on his skin and the only noise his lover was capable of making were desperate little huffs of air, so overwhelmed that Kiyoomi’s usual eloquence was reduced to nonverbal </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleading</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute like this, lovely. So pretty and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bewitching</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we should do this more often,” Atsumu teased, pulling the last little bit of his fist out and letting his eye catch on the little gape Kiyoomi’s rubbed-raw asshole was stuck in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the last brush against his rim, Kiyoomi’s entire body drew taunt, his mouth opening in a soundless scream, and balls drawing up to his body. Except, he didn’t orgasm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Atsumu had literally drained his lover dry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit Kiyoomi, did you just dry orgasm?” Nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His lover was passed out on the table, sleeping the sleep of the truly exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God Kiyoomi you’re going to give me a complex,” against his grumbling words Atsumu leaned down picking up his finance’s loose body and gently arranged his limbs, “although I think I’ll forgive you. Just this once. If only because that was really fucking hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He started the silent walk to their bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know you can’t hear me, but still, you deserve all the praise I can give you, lovely.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for breakfast Omi-Omi,” Atsumu said, leaning across the table to capture his fiancé’s lips in a short kiss. He could taste the syrup from their pancakes on his lips, and most enticingly the subtle tinge of corn from their fresh baked cornbread.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi winced in his seat, the shifting agitating his behind, “Well, I couldn’t have done it without your very </span>
  <em>
    <span>generous </span>
  </em>
  <span>donation, ‘Sumu”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu remembered every moan, whine, and dirty words that had gone into producing those kernels.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime Kiyoomi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anytime.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It should be mentioned that my wonderful beta and coconspirator edited this while attending church and if that doesn't truly encapsulate the feeling of Cornsumu (A series), then I don't know what does.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>